Fool's Errand
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: Information inside. In which Cookie tries to write something 'zesty'.


**Title: **Fool's Errand

**Summary: **In which the brothers return, and Ed goes on a fool's errand.

**Rating: **M, for passionate moment

**Pairing(s): **Ed x Win

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any form, own what is rightfully Hiromu Arakawa's and FUNimation's. I'm just going to play with them a bit, for only mine and yours' amusement.

**Ending Note: **I know I didn't mention age much, but Edward and Winry are twenty-one and Alphonse is mentally twenty, physically sixteen.

* * *

**Fool's Errand**

If the unfamiliar yet familiar scent of grass wasn't enough to rattle Edward into consciousness, it was the sounds of the creek beside him, whispering in his ear and the water tickling his fingertips. The chirps of bluebirds overhead were unbelievable; you didn't hear the sounds of the country in the dirty town of London.

That was how Ed realized he wasn't in Europe anymore.

Although this information was lodged in his brain, he still couldn't fathom where exactly he was. Only a fool would actually believe that, when all is said and done, you could return to wherever you'd come from. That wasn't science; it was a fairy tale. Tightening his grip on a pebble, he felt his right leg twitch.

Before he'd thought about checking himself for wounds, he first called out to his brother. When there was no reply, his eyes sprung open, his eyelashes dusting all dust away from him. "A-Alphonse?" his voice came out in a croak, which was unnatural, and he swayed his head to his left, where the creek was flowing gently along; he couldn't help but smile brightly. Then, he looked to his right.

A light-brown haired boy was asleep beside him, his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. Instinctively Ed moved hair out of his brother's face and touched his cheek. Still warm, he thought, and he rested his fingers on his outstretched arm to find his pulse. Well, he thought, at least he's still alive.

Once he'd realized both he and Al were alive, he decided to take a look around. All senses were in check; he could smell the fresh apples and cow manure that were being spread on farmland throughout the country, he could see lush green fields and miles of grass ready to be run through, not yet mowed over for summer activities; he could hear the soft breathing of his brother, himself included, and could feel his heart synchronize with the soft rhythm of home.

He _was_ home.

The only sense he could do without was the taste of dried blood in his mouth. Clicking his tongue and licking his lips, he grimaced and stood, spitting remnants of blood and saliva to the ground. His stomach was telling him to take it easy, but the only thing he was listening to was his gut, his instincts.

"Br-Brother…" the boy beside him whispered, his eyes partially open and emotionless. "Are we…"

"…" Ed's mouth was open in surprise, and he nodded slowly. Al smiled and sat up, pushing himself with all of his strength to stare at his brother. "We… we did it?"

Ed nodded, and watched his brother stand, extending his hand out to grab his brother's. Ed obliged, standing up with help, and stared at his surroundings. He _was_ home.

"Ed, I can't believe it," Al sighed, walking to stand beside his brother. Ed wrapped his right arm around his brother's shoulders; he was barely taller than Al, by an inch or two only. "I know, Al. Me neither."

The brothers stared at the creek for a little while longer, until they saw someone walking on the path on the other side. Ed recognized the curvy legs and apricot skin. His breath hitched in his throat, and his heart begged for her to meet his gaze. If there was anything, _anything _he had to do, it was to see her; feel her, _taste _her. He took his shoes off, leaving them at Al's side, and ran through the shallow creek. He had to catch up to her, he just had to.

Blonde hair covered her eyes, the only thing in her clear vision were only inches ahead of her feet. Her eyes remained downcast on the trip to the cemetery. It was a weekly deal; she visit her mother and father, Sara and Urey, and Ed and Al's mother, Trisha. Three new graves she was visiting too; two years before, Resembool had been hit with a flu epidemic known as the Phantom Fever, where the first symptom was dark circles under your eyes within three days of getting the disease. Within four to nine months, your body would become seriously emaciated, due to heavy vomiting or diarrhea. Her and her grandmother, the famous mechanic Pinako, had caught the fever.

Winry's body was young and strong. It was no surprise she survived with a scar on her left cheek and on her back. Pinako, however, did not.

Now, on this sunny summer day, she was visiting not only her grandmother, but her two childhood friends. General Mustang who, very doubtful of the idea but was overruled by the Council, had helped put together a funeral, in which friends from far away and very near celebrated the life and mourned the death of…

The Elric brothers.

Of course, this was a total of two years ago, and this was a weekly field trip for Winry. She neared the cemetery and her eyes lit up slightly, realizing her destination and running into the grassy plain with rock headstones poking out, being the only connection to the Amestrian world. Sighing, she reached her parents' graves first.

"Oh mom. Dad." Winry started, a small smile on her face as she said the words. "It's been a long time."

Ed reached the entrance where he'd seen Winry go; the cemetery. It had been a while since he'd visited himself, but with all that was happening, and the invasion… he hadn't the time nor ability.

One of the things practiced by the brothers after crossing the gate was, much against Ed's own wishes, praying. Alphonse prayed for happiness, especially for Winry; he'd loved Winry since they were kids, but was in no position now to say a thing. His feelings for her as more-of-a-friend had long ago melted away from his soul, and now he was focusing on finding someone who appreciated him for everything he was.

Although Edward wasn't the kind of person to pray, for he was not religious, he wished eternal happiness for Winry as well, but on a different level. Upon leaving her for what he thought was for good, he'd come to realize that he and Winry didn't just love each other as friends. He loved her, _for real_.

Taking a hesitant step, Ed walked into the cemetery, toward the place he was bound to find her; by her parent's graves. He saw a figure standing where the Rockbell doctors lay forever dormant, and smiled as the wind blew her hair in his direction. The smell of vanilla reached his nose as he inhaled, and walked with confidence toward the girl.

He had no idea what to tell her. He couldn't remember nor understand his life on the other side. He remembered his brother and him and a girl named Noah, but now what they did, who they met, or where they lived. He remembered one tiny fact, however… They'd found the Uranium bombs, yes, but after that, everything was hazy, and he found himself in front of the Gate.

Which Ed was well used to by the time he'd witnessed Truth again.

"_Well well, if it isn't the Fullmetal Pipsqueak," _it played, jabbing at his height as if it were a big deal. Ed rolled his eyes, and they exchanged glances before it had decided to send him back home. It was a gracious gift, but it had cost him his memories from the other side. "Good enough," Ed sighed to himself as he paused, only a few feet away from his friend. His heart pounded and echoed in his body, him feeling hollow. He wished she would turn around.

Winry finally met with her grandmother after visiting her mom, dad, and Aunt Trisha. Her grandmother was dear to her, for she was her only guardian after the death of her parents. Pinako was also Ed and Al's guardian until they went off to Dublith for their training with Izumi Curtis.

"Hi, Granny," she sighed, falling to her knees and tracing the name 'Pinako Rockbell' with her fingers. "I've been meaning to visit, but with the workshop…" her voice trembled and she felt her breath hitch. "I've been just too stressed to come and say hello. Sorry. How are mom and dad doing?" she kept up conversation, hearing her Granny speaking back to her. "I'm alright. I'm very slowly healing…"

Winry stopped when she heard a twig snap, probably just her imagination or a squirrel hopping by. But then, she heard a familiar yet unfamiliar sigh and gasped. It couldn't be; it was way too damn long.

"You… you came back, huh?" she said, containing the waterworks forming in her eyes as she stared at her grandmother's gravestone. She was surprised to hear a slightly deeper croak from behind her. "I did."

She stood up, wiping tears from her eyes and slowly turning slightly. "She's gone. I've been alone for two years."

"I'm…" the voice started, but stopped when she turned to face him. Winry was surprised to see a grown man with golden blond hair rimming his sunken cheeks and big golden eyes staring at her, hurt yet passionate at the same time. She gulped and started toward him, but was surprised when the space between them had already been closed. She gasped as she felt his arms circle around her neck, and she stood stiff.

"Edward," said Winry, in a gaspand she buried her head in his chest. It was odd that she was now shorter than him, the top of her head just under his chin. She wrapped her arms quite hesitantly around his waist.

"I'm…" Ed started, but the words stuck in his throat and wished not to be spoken. He sighed, and started again. "I'm… sorry, Winry."

Being forward was never Ed's thing; he was the "I'll take my chances and stay back while my emotions run amuck" kind of person. But he was older, and with age came a new attitude.

It was time to tell her.

Winry loosened from his grip and stepped back, tears still loosely falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. They fell like rain onto the dirt path, and she looked away from his eyes, being sure not to let him see how truly hard it was to heal. Ed took a step closer and reached out, but something held him back.

_I don't know what she's been through_ Ed thought, his eyes closing in confident sureness _but I'm not going to let it happen again_

Ed walked toward her again, but didn't wrap his arms around her. This time, he pushed his lips to hers in a short but chaste kiss. He poured himself into it; the only other thing he could have done was beg, and he had too high an ego for that.

He pulled away for a brief minute to catch his breath and rested his forehead against hers. He was scared now, his chest heaving and his breathing uneven. He opened his eyes partially and saw a smile grace over her face.

"Took ya long enough, Edward Elric."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

Winry thought about it for a moment, hoping her mind would let her tease him for a while. Her heard couldn't take the teasing anymore; women who'd waited for ten years shouldn't have to. "You're forgiven, on one condition." She ended coyly, and he smiled at her, adjusting his forehead so their lips were touching, but weren't in complete motion.

She spoke against his lips, "Make me yours, Edward."

Ed smiled at her and kissed her lips tenderly. Wrapping his arms around her body, he whispered

"I guess I'm forgiven."

* * *

Al thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. His legs were on fire, and his arms were swinging like dead weight. He started to gasp for air, and he finally made it several feet from his brother and Winry. He couldn't bring himself to speak, let alone breathe.

He heard their whispers as he gasped at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, on one condition. Make me yours, Edward."

"I guess I'm forgiven-"

"Winry!" Al choked out, his voice higher than Ed's for sure, but deeper than it was when he left at age thirteen. The twosome broke apart, their cheeks flushed lightly, and Ed released her as she fell to her knees. She didn't make a sound. Al and Ed rushed to her side, Ed's arms around her waist and Al clutching her hands. Winry spoke then. "You both are home. Alive!"

Ed and Al smiled at each other, and Ed placed a kiss on her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. Al did the same, placing a kiss on her other cheek and pulling the other two into a hug. "And damn glad to be," Al whispered, tears starting in his eyes. Winry wrapped an arm around Al's shoulders, and pulled Ed into her as well. "Yeah, Winry. We just couldn't live without you."

Winry smiled, and placed a kiss on both of their faces. A pain surged through her, and she grunted, Al and Ed releasing her. "Are you okay?" Al asked, scanning her body for scars, his eyes stopping on the scar on her cheek. She smiled. "Yeah, I think so. Stress has taken over my body, and I haven't slept in, I'm sure, a week."

Ed's eyes widened in shock, and he stood up, followed by Al, and held his hand out to Winry. "Well, you have three options, Winry. You can either one, ride on my back. Two, let me carry you bridal style. Three…" and she kissed his lips tenderly, him blushing before touching her cheek with his left hand. She breathed into his mouth, and released. "How about we all just go home and take a good nap."

Ed and Al nodded, and helped Winry up. Ed put his back to her and helped Winry onto his back. She tightened her legs around his hips, and she motioned for Alphonse to grab her hand. He obliged, and Ed put his hands right below her thighs. She shivered at his touch. Al winked at the blonde at his brother's back, and she blushed. He snickered, and the rest of the walk home was quiet.

When they finally got through the doors, Al went right for the couch. He'd told his brother while Winry went to the bathroom that he was going to leave them alone for a while, because there was a lot of 'catching up' they had to do. Ed let him know he was the best little brother, and ruffled his hair. Al was proud to understand the meaning of privacy.

Ed walked on the stairs, most of his weight holding him up on the railing. Quiet sniffs were heard from Winry's bedroom, and he smiled, walking right there. He pushed the door open, and saw her clad in only a white see-through camisole and underwear with laced edges. He smiled, and ran to her, the door closing behind him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He breathed her in, his eyes dilating, and he shuddered.

"Have you always been like this, Ed?" Winry joked, stroking his cheek with her fore and middle finger, making them walk on his hot skin. He kissed her hungrily, and answered between kisses "I. Have. No. Idea." He placed a kiss on her nose, and she jumped up, being caught so her legs wrapped around his waist, their sexes rubbing against each other. Ed growled, and Winry whimpered. He placed her on her bed, and she brought him down with her. She tugged on his shirt and started to unbutton it while he tugged on her camisole. She purred again, sighing and gasping through her cloudy vision.

"Oh god," she gasped, and her hands went right to his toned chest. She rubbed his chest, lightly scratching. He giggled and leaned down and started to kiss her neck. "Edward…"

"You know," he purred, biting her gently, "I guess… you're the reason…" he pulled away and placed a quick kiss on her lips, "I came back." She smiled, and playfully retorted, "I'd hope so, Ed. I've waited for so long. I almost gave up."

His shoulders raised tensely, and he leaned back down, licking and biting her neck. His teeth sent shivers up her spine, and her back arched slightly. Ed tugged at her panties, and she tugged harder at his pants. With her help, his pants added to the garments on the floor, and next was her panties, and his underwear. Winry whimpered in delight.

"Come on, Ed, I don't know how much I can take this…" Winry said, slightly exasperated, and Ed obliged by resting on his elbows and smiling down at her. "Ya know, this is rather exciting," he jabbed, his voice low and seductive. She grunted and slipped off her camisole, only her white bra separating their touching chests. Ed kissed her nose. "I've never, _ever_, seen you this… red."

Her face heated more, and she frowned. "Ed, I hope you understand the difference between heated and, well, _heated_."

Ed laughed, and nodded. "Oh, I think I do. Now, which one are you, Wi-"

He was interrupted when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her chest. He snorted and placed his lips on her collar bone. She moaned, a sound Ed loved to hear from his best friend and love, and started to nibble. She giggled, still _heated_, and exhaled.

Next, Ed kicked his boxers off in one swift moment, and they were both completely exposed to each other.

He positioned himself above her, still kissing her collar bone and he detached himself and went to her jaw line. She felt her cheeks catch on fire, and she gasped out, "Go, Ed. Please, oh God!"

Ed obliged, and together they entered bliss.

The morning sun filtered through the blinds of Winry's bedroom, leaving bands of yellow-white light on her bed sheets. She sniffed, the strong smell of sweat in the air, and she rolled her head to the side, opening one of her blue eyes. It wasn't a dream, she thought to herself with a smile, and she scooted closer to the body beside her.

His body was sticky from sweat, and his hair, loose at his shoulders, was matted to his head. She smiled and kissed his neck, hearing him stir. He opened his eyes slowly, them not immediately adjusting resulting in him squinting around the room. He stared into the eyes of Winry, his love.

"Morning, Win," he purred, smiling and stretching his arms, wrapping them around her naked form. She smiled back. "How are you?"

"Sore," she answered truthfully. They had been a little… rough during their passionate love-making, the cause of her soreness. "But deliriously happy. And you?"

"Never better," he said, leaning over and kissing her lips tenderly, their lips tired and swollen. "But my face is sore." He smiled at her again and wrapped his arms tightly around her again. He kissed her forehead.

Winry's eyes closed again, resting her forehead under his chin, and she sighed, kissing his neck gently. He swallowed, and she giggled. A thought struck her, like a bolt of lightening strikes a tree. "Oh no…"

"Mmm… what, Win?" Ed asked, concern and worry in his eyes and thin frown. Winry sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked around for her clothes. She threw the covers aside and got up, completely nude, and went to her dresser, grabbing clothes. She pulled on a pair of his old boxers and a t-shirt, and rummaged around for her knee-length pencil skirt and violet camisole. She grabbed a new bra and another pair of underwear, and went into the bathroom, where Ed heard the water start for a shower.

He got up too, taking much slower. He pulled the covers off of himself and grabbed his boxers from the floor. He pulled them up, and walked over to the dresser to see a pair of dark green pajama pants (probably Winry's dads) with a gray band at the waist and pulled them on as well. He grabbed a gray tank top and headed downstairs, leaving his hair down.

* * *

_~~One Year Later~~_

* * *

Ed sunk in his chair at the dining room table, contemplating why his boss was such a dick-head. He groaned, fingering the manila folder and opening it, staring at the case file. Yet another murder case? What more could Roy _possibly_ want the twenty-two year old Lieutenant to do? He was no good at reading about how a man was brutally punished for, he looked closer at the text, walking in front of an alleyway fraught with gangs ready to kick some ass. He sighed. "Another lousy gang? Geez, I hate this…"

"Pa-Pa!" a little girl cried, tugging on his pant leg. Ed looked down at his daughter, ten months old and able to say "Pa-Pa" and "Ma-Ma".

Ed picked the little girl up from the ground, from her hands-and-knees position from crawling (Elrics are fast learners, remember) and staring into her blue eyes. He sighed as he saw her mother in her smiling face. "Hey there, little one. Where's Mommy?" he asked, placing a kiss on the infant's forehead.

He got up from the table, keeping her in his arms. He patted her butt, resulting in a giggle from the girl, and he started to lightly tickle behind her ear. She squirmed again.

"Why are you torturing her, honey?" a gentle voice echoed from behind him, and he turned to see his girlfriend of a year and two months with her arms crossed. He shrugged. "I can, I'm her father," he joked, and the little girl giggled again. "Can't I, Elizabeth?"

This resulted in more laughter, and Winry held her hands out for her daughter. Ed obliged, giving Elizabeth to her, and walked over, kissing her sweetly on the lips. He snorted again, and she sighed. "What, Ed? Do I have oil on my face or something?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it?"

Silence took over for a brief moment, and he picked up his jacket on one of the kitchen chairs, slipping it over his shoulders. He sighed, straightening himself out, and sighed "I still can't believe we're parents, that's all."

"Me neither," Winry sighed sweetly, cuddling her daughter. Elizabeth gurgled in her mother's grasp, and Winry kissed her daughter's golden tufts of hair. "Now, don't you have to go?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get off my back, woman," Ed waved her off, smiling. Winry chuckled, and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. "I'll be back soon, it's only some paperwork," and she nodded. "Okay, I'll wait up, but no promises for Lizzy!" and the two waved him off.

It was then Lizzy learned her new phrase.

"Bye-Bye!"

Winry looked at her, and sighed. "Yep. Bye-Bye, daddy," she said quietly, and she saw Ed turn around and wave, then turn back around, into the sunset.

_Thank goodness, it's not for good this time_ Winry thought, re-entering her house and closing the door behind her.

* * *

_So, I apologize. I wanted to try a citrus-y type story, and this is what my fingers dished up. After writing this piece (which has been rotting in my hard drive waiting for the most opportune time in my writing 'career' to show) I feel slightly more comfortable with something like this..._

_I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not. Considering I have a lot of unfinished stories already, I'm going to call it complete for now. However, I'll work on a new chapter now and then. It shall remain 'In Progress' just for you blood-sucking readers. I'm just kidding; I do really love you!_

_I did my job, now you do yours! Reviews make Cookie happy! :)_


End file.
